Romance of the Black Pearl
by fair otaku
Summary: The sequel to Return of the Black Pearl! Finally. Same drill as my last POTC fanfiction, second generation thingy. CHAPTER FIVE UP.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. But I can't deny that Captain Jack Sparrow is the hottest in the entire world!  
  
Now finally the sequel! I actually got round to typing it up, seeing as I've written a little bit. I hope it's as good as the last. I'm kind of having writers block at the moment concerning POTC so yea, sorry guys. Hope you like it.  
  
Salty sea spray lashed against the Majesties hull in current fury. The captain spun the wheel hard to the starboard side. The crew totally drenched were quick to loose hope.  
  
Fleur Sparrow angrily tossed her matted hair from her eyes. Curse this storm! If it had been her father resuming captaincy over this ship they would have lost the storm hours ago. The savage battle continued for at least a few more hours and then at last, they were free. Warm sunlight poured onto the deck drying the sodden wood and attire of the crew.  
  
"Captain, the leak in the hull has grown considerably" the boatswain informed Captain Matthews.  
  
"We'll make Tortuga in good time. Time enough to keep this piece of junk afloat" the captain retorted fixing his gaze to the horizon before them.  
  
Fleur who heard the noise of their arrival sighed happily. Soon she would be with her father again and finally onboard a proper ship. Her father and her had last seen each other at Port Charles where Fleur had decided to remain on land for a while longer. She was getting a tad tired of the swaying and bucking of the Pearl and wished only to reside on land for some time.  
  
"Love, we're stopping in Tortuga next, the crew'll 'ave no objections in stayin' there a few months" Jack told her blocking her way down the gangplank.  
  
"Dad come on, what can I do at Tortuga?" Fleur asked placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"What all the other young girls do there," Jack told her swinging forth a hand.  
  
Fleur raised an eyebrow, "you want yer only daughter out on the streets pleasuring some sailor who can't ge-"  
  
"I see yer point," Jack said interrupting her, "ye best stay 'ere but if ye want to return 'ome we'll be in Tortuga"  
  
He pushed his hat onto her head and smiled. Fleur playfully shoved past him and watched the ship set sail.  
  
Fleur adjusted the hat on top her head. Ever since she had been faced with the prospect of remaining in Port Royal with James it had become a tradition that whenever her and her father were separated she wore his hat, in promised that she would return it to him. Smiling Fleur headed for her cabin and tried to catch a bit of sleep. The whole crew had been run ragged from the storm.  
  
A loud call awoke her with a start.  
  
"Sail ho!"  
  
Fleur's heart froze. Leaping from her cot she rushed onto the deck and looked towards the stern of the ship. Sure enough behind them lay a huge mass of black cloud and in front of that three man-of-wars!  
  
"They made it out of the storm," Fleur whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Drop anchor" she heard the captain command.  
  
"What?!" she demanded running to the helm, "are you crazy! You're just going to turn in, like that?"  
  
"Miss Sparrow what else can we do?" Captain Matthews asked, "the ships got a leak. No chance in hell will we out sail 'em"  
  
Fleur spun around and looked hopelessly at the approaching enemy, "well you should have listened to me and presented the ship clearance order instead of running from them!" she growled turning back to him.  
  
The captain shook his head, "Miss, most of the crew on the ere ship are wanted by the navy. Inviting them on board could have landed my mates in the noose"  
  
"But now you find it suitable to just drop anchor and surrender?" Fleur asked.  
  
"What else can we do Miss? I'm just as good as yer father missy so don't think he could have done any better"  
  
Fleur narrowed her brows; "just as good hmmm? Well my father would have lost them in the storm" she spat.  
  
She pushed her way through the crew and found the boatswain, "sir," she asked breathlessly, "you have to over ride the captains decision in weighing anchor! You will all be hung if you don't!"  
  
"Aye missy, even you will be hung. A sad fate for ye it will be" he sighed swallowing a large mouthful of rum.  
  
Fleur's jaw dropped. How could anybody just wish to resign him or herself to death so easily? She dejectedly returned to her cabin and sat on the edge of the cot. What had she been thinking when she declined her father request to accompany him to Tortuga? She removed his hat from her head and looked at it sadly. It dropped from her shaking hands and she looked towards the sky.  
  
"Oh God, please watch over at least my father. If ye can do nothing in benefiting my escape from the gallows I'll be ever so grateful"  
  
Lying down onto the cot Fleur felt herself slipping into an uneasy sleep and knowing it could be her last she allowed herself succumb to the temptation.  
  
"Miss?"  
  
Fleur awoke with a start. Groggy eyed she looked at her awakener.  
  
"Miss, in an hour they'll be upon us. Captain said he's gonna fight. Are ye going to join?" the boy asked.  
  
Fleur sat upright and nodded determinedly, "aye" she replied reaching for her hat that lay on the floor. She followed him out and got ready her pistol. The crew were all armed to the teeth and ready to fight. Fortitude framed their faces though Fleur saw they were all-afraid and knew this would be their last fight.  
  
Looking out to the enemy Fleur drew in a long breath and exhaled quietly. The crew waited and soon two man-of-wars had saddled up on either side of the Majesty. The other slowly manoeuvred itself to lye in front of the ship, preventing any further escape.  
  
"Surrender!" a voice commanded from the largest man-of-war that was on their port side.  
  
"Never!" screamed most of the crew before opening fire onto the ships.  
  
Pistols, guns and cannons blazed. Men were screaming in agony of being shot and in the mind of frightening the opponents. Fleur knew they were fighting a loosing battle. The only thing they could really do was to either plead for forgiveness or plead they were forced to join the crew.  
  
Something I will never do! She growled to herself while backhanding a knife into an invader.  
  
Half an hour later found the crew all in irons and on their knees. Fleur stared glumly at the wooden deck. Two polished boots appeared in her view. Not bothering to raise her head Fleur considered spitting on them.  
  
"Raise your head pirate!" a cold voice demanded.  
  
Fleur didn't comply. A sword point found her shin and roughly jerked it upwards to the speaker to look at her face.  
  
"Norrington!" Fleur gasped as her eyes feel upon the older man.  
  
"Well, well if it isn't Miss Sparrow, looks as if I will see the death of you young lady" Norrington snarled smugly pushing the cold steel blade hard enough to graze her skin.  
  
Fleur wrinkled her nose at him but had no reply. She knew he was right.  
  
"Williams!" Norrington shouted, when a man appeared at his side h continued, "take her to my ship and throw her in the brig"  
  
"But sir I thought all captive were to be taken to Captain Tu-"  
  
"I said my ship Lieutenant!" Norrington growled.  
  
"Yes sir" Williams replied bowing his head.  
  
He pulled Fleur up and guided her coarsely to the ship to their portside. Fleur took one last look at the man.  
  
If only looks could kill she thought savagely, that bastard would have been dead a long time ago. 


	2. Chapter Two

A special thanks to Dawnie-7 my first reviewer person. Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. Sniff Sniff I wish I could though; I like basically know nearly the whole script...well Johnny Depp's part anyway.  
  
Fleur pulled her thin shirt to her miserably. She knew this was the end of the line for her. Norrington would do anything to see her hung. She rubbed gently under her right eye to try stopping an itch. In the moment Fleur clenched her fist and brought it down hard onto the wood.  
  
"I'm such a bloody idiot!" she growled to herself, "I should've gone with dad. I should have!"  
  
She got up and started pacing the small confines that made her cell. Thoughts and plans of escaping ran through her head but as quickly as they were conjured she dismissed them as ludicrous babble. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and she sat herself back down on a small wooden bench that shared the same limitations as her. She turned her head away when she saw it was only Norrington.  
  
"Well Miss Sparrow it's been five long years hasn't it?" he asked smugly.  
  
"Obviously not long enough Admiral" Fleur muttered darkly  
  
"Well I dare say you have grown up, shame you have a father like  
  
Jack Sparrow though. You could have gone far in civilized soc-"  
  
"Don't you dare reprimand my father's honour!" Fleur growled leaping up and trying to scratch the man through the iron bars.  
  
Norrington took a shocked step back then smiled, "you hold your father in very high opinion though he has not even bothered to try and rescue you?"  
  
Fleur fell back onto the floor, "he's not even in the Caribbean. How could he possibly know that I have been apprehended?" she lied.  
  
"Isn't he? That does come as a surprise. I was actually surprised he wasn't on the Majesty. I made my crew search high and low and they found no trace of him so, I set fire to the magazine, which brought an end to that certain ship. If your father was on it..."  
  
He dropped off as if expecting Fleur to cry out in the knowledge her father was dead. His anger rose when she didn't.  
  
"You were headed for Tortuga, that's interesting"  
  
Fleur looked up at the man, her distaste for him sewn over her features, "I tired of Port Charles"  
  
"One might expect you to return to Port Royal" Norrington said offhandedly, "your arrival has been expected or should I say was expected for a few years"  
  
Fleur looked at him through slanted eyes, "what do you mean was?"  
  
"Well Mr. Turner did expect you to hold your word and return to him. That is what you promised him after all but I guess much can't be expected from a pirate. I suppose even you remembering that promise is a joke"  
  
Fleur hugged her sides, "Oh, I remember" she mumbled to him.  
  
She cast her eyes down, she did remember her promise to James and it did hurt her that she still hadn't been able to hold herself to it.  
  
Fleur looked long fully at the Black Pearl. She turned back to James who returned her gaze when her eyes met his.  
  
"James..." she started then looked away from him.  
  
"What, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly, "Fleur tell me"  
  
Fleur looked at the Pearl, "I - I can't stay here" she told him hurriedly.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"James I can't leave my father now. Not just after I almost lost him. Please, please say you'll forgive me for going with him"  
  
James opened his mouth in shock and couldn't form any speech, "but -" he finally began.  
  
"James please. I promise I'll return to you. I promise and I give you my word. Here" she said untying her red bandana, "James please...I beg you"  
  
James looked at her and felt his heart break. He accepted the material and sighed sadly.  
  
"You promise me you'll return?" he asked.  
  
"Yes" Fleur assured him, "thank you" she whispered before kissing him gently on the lips.  
  
She turned from him and fled down the docks.  
  
"Wh - what is she doing?" asked Will.  
  
Fleur took a running leap and Jack who had been watching from over the stern caught her as she landed on the deck with a light thump.  
  
"Fleur!" James called out running to the end of the pier, "when will you come back?"  
  
Fleur ran to the stern and looked at him; "I don't know" she called back.  
  
James let his shoulders slump and he sadly sat down on the wharf with his legs swung over the side. Watching the Black Pearl sail away he prayed he would she her again soon.  
  
"So where exactly is your father?"  
  
Norrington's voice brought her back to reality. Fleur looked at him and shrugged sadly. Wait, what would James say if he knew Norrington was going to hang her?  
  
"What will James think of this?" she asked meaning for the question to be rhetorical.  
  
Norrington laughed, "I really don't think Mr. Turner will give it a passing thought"  
  
Fleur clapped her hands together and brought them to her mouth in a praying fashion.  
  
"I thought I was pardoned from my life, my father also," she told him.  
  
"Yes but running from the Royal Navy is punishable by death" he sighed.  
  
"No it isn't!" Fleur protested letting her hands fall to her lap.  
  
"To me it is" he replied angrily, "and your father does not even deserve to live. When I find him he shall receive the same fate as his daughter!"  
  
Clapping his hands and two sailors came and unlocked the cell door. They grabbed Fleur up roughly and took her onto the main deck.  
  
"Miss Sparrow you have a choice, tell us where your father is or receive a whip from every member in this crew" Norrington told her.  
  
Fleur's face fell, she looked down at the rawhide whip held in the Admiral's hands. Her bottom lip started trembling.  
  
"Tie her to the mast" Norrington commanded.  
  
Fleur had her arms bound to the mast so that she could stop the lashes. Her back facing the crew she cried out when the first cutting feeling struck her skin. Again and again the whip bit into her back and again and again Fleur cried out. After what felt like a century she dimly heard the Admiral demand she tell him of Jack Sparrow's whereabouts.  
  
After he obtained no reply he ordered a sailor to haul up a bucket of seawater. Once he had the water in his possession he threw it onto Fleur's back. Fleur screamed out in agony. Her breaths were heavy and although she tried to obtain all the air she could she felt like she was suffocating.  
  
Her binds were untied and she fell to the deck sobbing. Norrington approached her and crouched by her side. He lifted her chin so that she could see him.  
  
"Please Fleur, it will be for the best if you tell me where Jack is"  
  
Fleur, tears running down her face shook her head. Norrington got up irritably.  
  
"Take her to the brig" he growled before storming off.  
  
The sailors were gentle to her and carried her to the brig. They lied her down on the bench and shook her heads.  
  
"Poor girl," said the first one.  
  
"Would you like some water?" asked the second quietly.  
  
Fleur not moving her body mouthed a no followed by a raspy, "thank you"  
  
The sailors left the cell and locked the door. The second one looked back at her.  
  
"Should we tell the Captain?" he asked his mate as they ascended the steps.  
  
"What could he possibly do though? His under Admiral Norrington" came the reply.  
  
"He could get the Governor to make Norrington release her"  
  
Fleur tried crying out Captain who? But it only came out as a hoarse whisper that they didn't hear. She tried asking again only louder this time but a savage jolt of pain from her back delivered her unconscious. 


	3. Chapter Three

JediPirateElfyDude: Yeah an Admiral is higher than a Commodore. That's why in Return of the Black Pearl I made it how Norrington was an Admiral so it was like he was promoted during the time span between the movie and my story. An Admiral I think is like the head of the Navy so yeah. Hope that helped. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah! No, I do not own POTC.  
  
Fleur opened her eyes. She could feel the familiar rocking of the ship that meant they were still at sea. She tried getting up but fell back down, too tired to even bother. She gained and lost consciousness countless many times over only God knows how many days but one certain day she was awoken by loud voices.  
  
"I do not care Admiral, I do not agree with what you did! She's only a girl. She -"  
  
"You are in no position to question my authority Captain!" Norrington snapped.  
  
"Oh I'm aware of that but Governor Swann I believe would be very interested to hear of this"  
  
Fleur who's head had been previously facing the wall turned and saw the retreating back of a man who was obviously the Captain Norrington was arguing with. She wanted to call out to him to beg him to not let her be here alone with Norrington but the cry died on her lips.  
  
"Well I see you've awakened. It took you long enough, a week at least. I though pirates were harder to break than that"  
  
"A - a week?" Fleur asked hoarsely.  
  
"Indeed" Norrington growled before turning on his heel and leaving.  
  
Fleur rolled her eyes and got up slowly. The pain seemed to have faded dramatically. She had been lying on her stomach the whole time so hopefully she would have no scars on her back. She shuddered thinking of the leather that cut into her skin. She'd avenge herself, if she could only free herself from this cage. She sat on the floor and rested her head on the cool bars. She looked up when a pair of boots came into her view.  
  
"Here," said the man passing her a cup, "some water"  
  
Fleur took it gratefully and gulped it down. She didn't realise till now how thirsty she had been.  
  
"I've got some crackers too, if you want some"  
  
Fleur nodded and took them also.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she asked between finishing her third and starting on her fourth.  
  
"I have no right to harm ye ma'am. Besides how angry will ye father be when he hears of what Norrington did to yerself"  
  
Fleur sniffed, "you know who I am?"  
  
"Know who you are?" the man laughed, "course I do. 'Hole crew knows yer Captain Sparrows daughter"  
  
"Then why are you helping me?" Fleur asked.  
  
"Cause I pity ye" the man said, "I heard this lock can be picked with the right tools" he said gesturing to the lock of the brig, "like these" he threw in some steel rods which were used to load pistols, "I can't help ye anymore miss, I'm already risking my life as it is"  
  
He quickly disappeared up the stairs leaving Fleur dumbfounded. She looked down at the implements lying at her knees. She picked one up; it was just like the type of pin she used to escape from the brig when Barbossa locked her in there. She swallowed and stood up. Inserting the steel in the lock and shifted it around. She waited till she heard a click sound and with baited breath pushed open the door. She gasped, it worked. It actually worked! Stepping out of the cell she looked around her. How could she escape now?  
  
To her left was an open porthole. Going towards it Fleur looked at it diameter quickly.  
  
"I can fit through..." she whispered to herself.  
  
She hauled herself up and squeezed through the window. She placed her hands in front of her so that she would make the smallest splash possible. She slipped into the water effortlessly but screamed. The cuts on her back had not all yet healed. The salty water stung her painfully and with all her energy that was quickly draining Fleur struggled to swim underwater until she was underneath the jetty.  
  
She did so and tyring to stay afloat she made for a stretch of beach on the opposite side of the Dauntless. Slowly she made her way there. When she reached her destination she fainted. 


	4. Chapter Four

Sorry guys! I haven't updated in ages! I feel so awful!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own POTC but I own a copy of the DVD!  
  
Fleur opened her eyes. Above her face hovered another as black as night. Fleur gasped and lunged her hand to hit the intruder. She pushed herself up away from the poorly dressed lady and saw she was in a cabin.  
  
"Where am I?" Fleur demanded holding a sheet to her throat as her green eyes coolly surveyed the other woman.  
  
"She be awake!" the woman screeched.  
  
Fleur pushed herself harder again the cabin wall and her head shot in the direction of the opening cabin door. The black woman now had retreated into a corner away from the group that entered. There were three men. The middle one was tall and had dark brown her that grew in a long beard down his clothed chest and from out underneath his black hat. His moustache connected from underneath his nose to his beard and was of the same colour. He had a dark tanned coloured skin that was adorned with cuts and scar. He wore a long black trench coat over a beige button-up shirt and black pants that hung over leather boots.  
  
The man to his left was a bald, Caucasian male who wore old brown pants and no shirt. The man to the right was dressed almost exactly the same except his skin was as dark as the woman's and his ribs stuck out disgustingly. His hair was brown and poked up in odd directions atop his head.  
  
Fleur swallowed nervously, oh where the hell am I now? she thought nervously.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked.  
  
"Ahh Miss, you're awake," the middle man said happily, "I'm Captain Whelan, the Captain of this ship, the "Capture""  
  
"Why am I here?" Fleur pressed.  
  
"This here is Manuel, my boatswain," he said indicating the bald man and totally ignoring Fleur "and our drummer, Oxley" he said pointing to the scrawny man.  
  
"Drummer?" Fleur asked confused.  
  
"Now you'll wish to change into something a little more comfortable to I'll get Meriam to show you to the wardrobe. Meriam!"  
  
The black woman spoke, "yes sir, come with me" she added to Fleur harshly.  
  
Whelan slapped her hard across the face, "don't dare speak to her like that again or I'll have you thrown overboard! Hear me?" Whelan demanded angrily.  
  
"Yes sir," Meriam whimpered holding a hand to her stinging cheek.  
  
Fleur got up slowly still holding the sheet to her body (which was clothed). She followed Meriam down below, unnerved by Whelan's aggressiveness. Meriam stopped her at two doors. She swung them open to reveal a magnificently decorated room. It was painted white with raised surfaces painted gold. This was only one room, a door led to another. In this room stood a tall dresser painted in the same manner as its surroundings.  
  
"Wow," Fleur breathed stepping in and looking around.  
  
In the corner stood changing shades that looked oriental, a large mirror stood fixed to the wall and exotic paintings of jungles and forests garlanded the walls. In the corner stood a small wooden, polished table and two fancy chairs with plush pink cushions sewed on, both a deep brown colour.  
  
"There be clothes in the dresser. Choose one and I'll get ye into it" Meriam snapped impatiently going and sitting at the small table.  
  
Fleur looked at her then towards the dresser. She opened the doors and gasped. It was like looking into Elizabeth Turners wardrobe! (Which she had done one night those years ago when she was feeling bored) Flipping through them Fleur felt like a kid in a candy store (that her father had raided one time for her). The dresses were as many as the waves in the oceans, except Fleur found them all very VERY low cut. She finally found one that was perfect (and not too low).  
  
The bodice was claret and extended from Fleur's waist to underneath her breasts. Over her shoulders a frilled edge scarf was draped so that it formed a 'V' shape from her neck. The material was a rose pink colour and tied up at the back with a large blood red bow. Two skirts fell down from the bodice. The first was a deep vermilion silk and hung to the ground. The second was a geranium lake colour and hung over the first though parted down the middle so that the below layer could be seen. The bodices sleeves stopped at her elbow and were greeted by blood red gloves to match the bows.  
  
As Meriam dressed her Fleur suppressed a shudder. She didn't like entertaining the idea that another woman was dressing her. Meriam's harsh voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Ye can look at yerself in the mirror, I do yer hair as yer do"  
  
Fleur obeyed her orders and looked at her reflection. It shocked her to see her dolled up, and in a dress. Meriam ran a brush through her raven curls and tied a section of it in a bun so that the rest spilt down her back.  
  
"Tell me," Fleur asked innocently, "why I'm being asked to wear this while you were naught but a think sheet or cloth?"  
  
Meriam didn't answer her question and replied with, "supper be served. Come!"  
  
"Thank you," Fleur said timidly as Meriam pushed past her and out through the doors.  
  
Again she was ignored and she followed the woman to the main cabin were dinner was set out extravagantly and Whelan sat behind a huge turkey.  
  
"Sit Ma'am" he told her gesturing to a tall high back chair, "you look the world"  
  
Fleur smiled slightly and sat down across the table from him. she didn't pick up her fork, instead she sat there staring into nothingness. Where was she?"  
  
"Eat up, ye looked starved!" Whelan said to her.  
  
"Thank you sir," Fleur told him picking at some chicken she placed on her plate.  
  
"What's your name girl?"  
  
Fleur looked up, no way was she going to bother with lying, "Fleur Sparrow" she replied.  
  
Whelan spluttered on his wine, "what'd you say?" he demanded.  
  
"My names Fleur Sparrow" Fleur repeated cautiously.  
  
"You're not the daughter of Jack Sparrow are you?"  
  
"Yes" Fleur told him looking at him straight in the eye.  
  
"Mother of God! Really? Well this changes things then doesn't it?" Whelan laughed.  
  
"Excuse me?" Fleur asked her fingers curling around her knife.  
  
"I was going to sell you at the next island as a wench! This certainly changes things to a better outlook"  
  
Fleur noticed Manuel and Oxley step out and stand behind their Captain, their muscles flexing.  
  
"Wh-what outlook do you mean?" Fleur asked him.  
  
"Well," Whelan started, "I was going to sell you to another man, but why bother when I can have you for myself!" he laughed.  
  
Fleur jumped up, "you're stupid! I can just run ashore!" she spat at him.  
  
Whelan laughed, "you must've bumped your head bad missy. We're at sea"  
  
Fleur gasped and ran from the room. She ran up onto the deck and sighed in dismay, he was right. They were in the middle of nowhere with no land to be sighted either way. She screamed as Manuel and Oxley wrapped their strong hands around her arms and dragged her away from the warm sunlight. 


	5. Chapter Five

Thank you so much for reviewing guys and not leaving me in the lurch and like totally ignoring me coz I took sooo long to update, its all coz my friend had this HUGE Johnny Depp thing on at her house where we watched POTC, OUATIM, Edward Scissorhands, Chocolate and Sleepy Hollow. 8 girls obsessed with Johnny Depp! It was terrific, my inspiration came back and I had a great night! (I was so tired at school on Monday!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. Yeah guys this chappie is a bit iffy as in a bit weird ok but I really needed to express the fact that fleur was upset so if this upsets you (I tried to make it as pg-13 as possible so it isn't too bad. Don't say I didn't warn you) please don't go angry at me either plz plz plz!  
  
Fleur paced around the room nervously. Casting a hateful glance at the large bed she gritted her teeth to prevent from screaming. She knew what Whelan intended to do with her and he would have a tough time on his hands if he tried anything! What would her father do to him! Fleur laughed, her dad would kick his ass. To put it frankly. Her courage soon faltered and she sat on the floorboards, pulling her knees to her chin. She would not let him sleep with her!  
  
The only person she'd slept with was James and she intended it to be that way. She loved James with all her heart and it hurt her so much to be away from him. Suddenly Fleur started crying. What had she done to him? Had he forgot about her and married some aristocratic woman who would listen to him tell stories of his days at work and when they had children she would read them boring stories of boring people and James would watch with a pipe and puff away in enjoyment watching his family.  
  
Fleur let out a ragged sob. It wasn't fair! She wanted to be that woman, though she'd tell exciting stories of pirates and of her own adventures to her children and her and James would reminisce on how they plundered caves and all manner of fairytale things and their children would be gorgeous! Her sons would be as handsome as their father and be the heartthrobs of every girl in town and their daughter/s would have every boy wrapped around their fingers!  
  
Collapsing onto the floor Fleur wept even louder. So many things kept her from going back to James. The time she had spent in Port Charles she spent observing all the proper ladies and how they performed daily duties. She studied them so that she could please James and make him happy with her! Anything she did now she found herself asking, wait would James approve of that? Would he stop loving me if I kicked this guys ass for trying to feel me up!!!  
  
She intended to go to Tortuga, arrange with her father to sail with her to a respectable port so she could buy beautiful dresses with coins she'd been saving up for the 5 years they had been apart. She stopped her tears when the door swung open revealing Whelan, a smug grin his face.  
  
"Quit your whinging," he snarled, "you don't realise the favour I just did for you"  
  
Fleur narrowed her eyes, "how? By keeping me here? You've done nothing of the sort!"  
  
Whelan laughed, "I've kept you from getting sold to a brothel or to some rich man who's well past his used by date"  
  
Fleur pushed herself away from the horrid man. She kept her head up in an attempt to prove her courage. Whelan swaggered over and pulled her up.  
  
"Don't fear Miss Sparrow, I'll try not to hurt you" he laughed as he threw her onto the bed.  
  
Fleur tried scrambling away but he came after her and held her underneath him his tongue and mouth forcing itself into her unwilling mouth. Fleur screamed in distress and started thrashing. Whelan grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the bed above her head.  
  
Fleur broke away from his mouth, "do that again and I'll scream as loud as I can" she threatened.  
  
"Aye, but nobody'll come running" Whelan scolded and continued his assault.  
  
* * *  
  
The grey dawn found Fleur sobbing amongst tussled bed sheets. Her clothes had been ripped in several places and Fleur had to keep pulling up the bodice so she could hold onto the shred of dignity she had left. She held her head in her hands and sobbed her heart out. He hadn't stopped, he'd kept going and now she felt no better than the whores in Tortuga. She surveyed her shaking hands. They were red from hitting so hard and her wrists were sore from being held so tight.  
  
Her face was bruised and above her left eyebrow grew a cut, which from it seeped blood. Fleur started hitting herself and the bed beneath her. She should be stronger! She was Jack Sparrow's daughter, everyone expected her to be a bloodthirsty lass as brutal and cunning as her father! She wished she were more like him but she wasn't! She got scared, she cried, she felt emotions that sometimes overwhelmed her! Being a girl and living the life in the shadow of her father was tough. Everyone who knew her mother always said she had balls and that made Fleur wish to cry.  
  
Sometimes she regretted her decision to not remain with James, if she had of then when she cried or got hurt everybody would understand because she was the wife of.........well he didn't have a job when she knew him. Fleur stopped to think, what did James want to do with his life?  
  
Thinking about this made her even more miserable. She'd been so caught up in herself when she stayed with him that she hadn't even bothered to ask where he was headed in life? Then again he hadn't asked her, but she was the daughter of the infamous Jack Sparrow, she didn't need to work! Thinking of her father Fleur shuddered at what he would think and say when he discovered she'd let a man get the better of her!  
  
Fleur felt a wave of depression wash over her and she angrily started scratching herself with her nails in an attempt to scratch herself clean. She'd just managed to draw blood when Whelan swung open the door. He literally gasped when he saw the girl looking back at him, vengeance seem to pour with a dazzling green light from her eyes.  
  
In a fit of anger Fleur launched herself at him, torn clothes and all. She battered him with her fists and screamed at him.  
  
"I hate you, I hate you!" she spat as she pounded him with her firsts and scratched him with her nails.  
  
When Manuel and Oxley had finally restrained her Whelan was bruised and bleeding.  
  
"Take her into the hull!" he commanded.  
  
Oxley looked up at him fearfully, "to-to the hull sir?" he asked.  
  
"Where else?" Whelan demanded glaring at Fleur.  
  
"Cap'n I-I don't think she'd handle it" Oxley tried telling him but Whelan wouldn't listen.  
  
"That's the idea you useless bag of bones! She's to be taught never to mess with her master!"  
  
Oxley nodded and with Manuel's help they led Fleur down a flight of wooden stairs.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Fleur demanded as they shoved her into a side room.  
  
Oxley passed her a simple beige dress, "put that on" he told her before shutting the door.  
  
Fleur did as she was bid. No sooner had she slipped the dress over her torn slip and petticoat had Manuel seized her out and they continued to the bottom of the ship. As they descended down the last flight of stairs Fleur was hit with the foul stench of decay, urine and rotten wood. Fear settled within her as she thought fearfully of what was down there that she couldn't handle. 


End file.
